


Flip Zimmerman x Reader (One Shots)

by MarieSackler



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Flip Zimmerman - Fandom, The Blackkklansman
Genre: Adam Driver - Freeform, F/M, Flip Zimmerman - Freeform, Flip Zimmerman x Reader - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, Oral, PDA, Rope Bondage, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Zimmerman x Reader, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieSackler/pseuds/MarieSackler
Summary: A collection of all my one-shots written originally for Tumblr with Flip Zimmerman.
Comments: 47
Kudos: 123





	1. Dinner with Zimmerman

You had been dating Flip for three months. Three long months of sweet kisses, movie dates, and dinner plans. You were crazy about him; his prominent nose, freckles, smooth, jet-black wavy hair, and those amber eyes. He was just as crazy about you and would tell you often; as he caressed your jaw and planted kisses on your neck. 

You fidget in your snug navy dress. It was a little shorter than what you usually wore but you were feeling flirty and confident. Flip had been quite busy at work as of late and you were missing him; you wanted to give him a reminder of what he was missing. You saw the top of his head before you saw him enter the restaurant. Your very tall man strode towards you; a slight smirk on his lips. You stood as he approached the table; his eyes immediately went to the bottom of your dress and your exposed thighs; his eyes grew at the sight. Flip leaned into you, wrapping his arms around your waist, lowering his lips to your forehead. You look up at his face, his smirk widened, deepening the dimples around his mouth. 

“Why don’t you look pretty.” He murmured as he kissed your cheek softly, his facial hair pricking your face. The brush of his face on yours melts you. You were ready to go back to your place. You didn’t need to eat. This man was just what you needed for the night. Flip let go of you and gestures for you to sit first; always the gentleman; his eyes travel over your body. The plan was working. 

You work your hand into his, stretching across the table. Your lips dip into a pout. 

“I’ve missed you.” Your voice low and sincere. Flip squeezes your hand in response. 

“Well, I’ve missed you, sweetheart. I wish it wasn’t so fucking busy at the station.” He runs his free hand through his hair. 

The waitress arrives at the table breaking the conversation. You watch him as he runs his finger over the menu. You love watching him; all of his movements. The way he raises his eyebrows in jest, the sweet dimples of his smiles, all the little mouth movements he does when he is in one of his deep rants. 

Your favorite though was the way his hands were always in his hair; pushing it up out of the way. You felt the urge to stroke his hair now; his eyes met yours across the table, you knew he was in the same headspace that you were in. He had spent many nights worshiping, kissing, and biting all his favorite parts of your body. He named them off, one by one as he taunted you. The waitress cleared her throat and brought you back to the moment. Your face was burning and likely red as you flounder through your order. Flip leans back in his chair and stretches out his legs.

“What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours right now?” He hums. You bite the bottom of your lip knowing the effect it has on him. He shakes his head knowingly and leans forward on the table.

“I know what you are doing.” You suppress a laugh. He should have known better; he had stayed away too many nights for you to behave yourself. You motion to your side.

“Why don’t you come and sit closer to me?” You bat your lashes, playfully. He would let you play your game now but later you knew that he would be the one in control; delivering commands. Flip stood, a towering 6’3, dressed in a charming red button-up and fitting dark slacks. He left the flannel and cowboy boots at home tonight. He slides in the chair beside you, angling it just right so that he could reach you if he wanted; you feel yourself grow giddy over his proximity. The effect this man had over you was absurd. 

Flip smiles and casually places his large hand on your thigh. Your skin reacts with goosebumps. He chuckles to himself. 

“Is this how you are going to be all night sweetheart?” You scrunch your face in mocked anger. 

“Oh, I am sorry! This is what neglect looks like.” 

Flip gently squeezes your thigh and laughs.

You back off long enough to make it through a glass of wine and halfway through your entree. Flip talked to you in bits and pieces about the case he was working on with no real specifics. He thought if he filled you in that you would be less cross with him for being gone so much. You were halfway through your second glass of wine when the waitress took your dessert request; you were restless again. You turn beaming at Flip who was just finishing his beer. He cocks his head to the side, a grin spreads over his face. 

“Yes, ma’am?” You grab his hand and lead it back to your thigh; his eyes grow blacker with each passing moment. You move his hand under the hem of your dress and with a little push, direct it under the fabric; his lips press tightly together.

“Behave.” He breaths as he leans in closer to your ear. This unravels you, edging your chair closer to him, you press your hand to where his was positioned on your thigh, pushing it further up your leg. He shook his head slowly but let his hand move higher. Looking around the room, you are appreciative of the nice, large white tablecloth shielding you from any roaming eyes. 

Turning back to Flip, you run your hand through his hair; he closes his eyes at your touch. Flip’s eyes shoot open and he stares at you intensely as his hand reaches to where your underwear should be; his eyes darken as he rubs his fingers on your skin; nostrils flare and he buries his face in the curve of your neck. 

“It seems you forgot to wear panties tonight.” He growls under his breath; you wiggle in your seat, laughing. He presses his hands deep into your skin, causing a small moan to escape your lips.

“I am going to punish you for this; you filthy girl.” You clench your legs together; feeling your body respond to his words. Boldly, you move your hand to the hardness growing in his pants and start to gently caress him. Flip inhales sharply, digging harder into you. It will definitely leave a mark. The waitress returns setting the cheesecake in front of you. Flip clears his throat and addresses the server.

“Can you bring a to-go box, please? And the check? Thank you” His voice steady despite the frustration that’s rocking him. You pout and move your hand to his belt, dipping your finger under it playfully. Flip glowers at you.

“Bad girls don’t get dessert. They get punished and sent to bed.” He scolds you; producing a small giggle from your mouth. Flip is close to snapping. All he wants to do is bend you over the table, push open those legs, and slap your ass red as he drills his cock in you from behind. You move your palm back to his bulge; from the feel of it, you will have no trouble getting him to fuck you in the car before you get him home for the night. 

Flip exhales and stands up. In one fluid motion, he drops several twenties on the table and snatches you up by the arm. He doesn’t let go until you both are in the parking lot, next to the car. Spinning around he pushes you against the door, cupping his hands around your face and licks into your mouth. He roughly grinds his hardness against you and you find yourself gasping for air. Flip hesitates before ripping his lips from yours. You slide your hands down your hips, catching your breath. He turns and stares at you; looking predatory. Scooping you from behind; he wraps you up to his chest.

“Did you think that you could show up here with no panties on? And what? That I would drop to my knees? Is that what you thought? You dirty girl?” You smile and kiss the tip of his nose; the nose that you hope would be buried in your clit soon.

“I mean it may have been the plan.” You murmur. Flip brushes his tongue over his bottom lip as he grips your ass for a second before he moves and bends into the backseat of the car. He pulls something from the floor and orders you to turn around. You comply knowing that results would get you closer to your goal. You feel his hands drift over your hips and up under your arms before he starts to cuff your hands behind your back. You start to laugh.

“Flip!” You exclaim. He hadn’t used the cuffs on you before; tonight was going to be entertaining. He slaps one of your ass cheeks. You jump in surprise; grabbing you by the arm, he directs you to the backseat, you go to sit and he pulls you back.

“No, lie on your stomach.” He orders. You try to turn to look at him but he holds you in place and gives you a slight push. You crawl into the car and lie down on the seat. You feel him tower over you; feeling him latch you to the seat; folding your knees up, he slams the car door. You squirm to get comfortable, you hear Flip get into the front seat and start the car. 

“Flip? Darling?” You say in a singsongy voice. You know he is smiling but his voice doesn’t hint at it.

“Shut that mouth.” He commands and you feel the car pull out of the parking lot. If he wants to be difficult you can be difficult.

“Oh, Flip I want you so badly. I need you inside of me.” You start to whine softly, teasing him. Flip keeps his eyes on the road, fighting the urge to look at you in the rearview mirror. He knows what you are doing; he knows you want his cock. He wants to give it to you. But he needs to teach you a lesson first; you would not be allowed to taunt him like that in public. 

You know that he is fighting not to look at you; so you moan a little louder, grinding your hips on the leather seat. Flip’s eyes shoot up and look at you, groaning loudly you hear the blinker light come on and the car pulls off the road. The engine abruptly shuts off and the backseat door whips open. You yelp as Flip grabs your ankles and drags you partially out of the car; you feel his calloused hands push the back of your dress up, displaying your bare ass. 

Flip steps back and examines the view; carefully he pulls out his pack of cigarettes and lights one; taking a slow drag and letting the smoke curl out of his nose. He wanted to bury his face in that soft skin but first, he wanted to see his handprint on it. He laughs quietly to himself as you wiggle and protest. Walking over, he presses one hand to your ass.

“Because you decided you wanted to be a little tease tonight, I am going to punish you. I am going to slap your ass raw and slide my fingers in that beautiful pussy of yours until you want to cum and you won’t. Because I am not going to let you. You don’t get to cum tonight. Maybe next time you will think twice about taunting me in public.”

You smile into the leather. You fucking loved this man.


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flip x reader fight after an incident in the bar.
> 
> TW: Light rope play, manhandling

You watched as Flip marched towards the truck; he yanked open the driver’s door and stared at you. You refused to look at him.

“What are you doing?” He asked as he slipped a cigarette into his mouth. You crossed your arms over your chest and remained silent. Flip gave a small grunt and hopped behind the steering wheel. He stared at you for a minute before turning on the engine. 

You refused to speak to him; not after he disrespected you in front of the entire bar. You just wanted to go home. Angrily, you put down your window; he knew you hated when he smoked in the vehicle; you hated his smoking in general. You turned, glaring at him. He hadn’t bothered to put his window down. 

“Bring me home.” You huffed angrily. Flip gave you a side-eye and took a drag of his cigarette. 

“No.” He responded letting the smoke curl out his nose. Your body stiffened; grabbing your purse you started looking for your house keys. Flip shook his head and grabbed your purse, flinging it behind your seat; you melted down.

“Are you fucking kidding me, Zimmerman? Who the fuck do you think you are?” You snapped getting closer to his face. Flip’s nostrils flared as he blew out a cloud of smoke.

“You are being unreasonable. You are not a child.” He said with an edge. You immediately struck his arm.

“You were flirting with another woman in front of everyone! I am the one being unreasonable? You’re an asshole!” Slamming yourself back into the seat you stared out the window. Flip put his cigarette out and sighed loudly.

“You really think I was flirting with her? I know her family. She was having a bad night; going through a divorce.” He paused. “Don’t be like this, you know I am crazy about you.” Shaking your head, your voice dripped with rage. 

“Bring me home now.” Flip gave a sharp groan and hit his hand to the wheel.

“No.” Flip turned down the street to his house; tightening your fists you watched as the street lights became scarcer; trees getting thicker as you drove. You looked over at Flip who’s face was drawn in annoyance. 

“Flip..” Your voice was low and dangerous. Flip ignored you and reached for another cigarette out of his flannel. Angrily, you unlatched your seatbelt and removed your heels. Flip finally looked at you.

“What the hell--.” You didn’t give him enough time to ask before you slammed the unlock button and whipped the door open. Flip yelled and instantly slowed the truck down; giving you the time you needed to jump out. You heard his furious yell as you started to run in the opposite direction. 

The air was heavy and humid; making it hard to run without panting. Flip was behind you shouting vague curses. You didn’t care if you were being dramatic; the vodka, jealously, and hurt was fueling you. You had made it halfway down the road before you felt Flip’s large hands around your waist; tearing you off your feet. You screamed.

“What the fuck are you doing woman? You are feral!” He snapped as he threw you over his shoulder; his voice strained from the sprint.

“Don’t touch me!” You slapped his back with your hands. Flip growled and dropped you on the grass. 

“You are fucking insane right now!” He spatted and paced.

“If I had wanted to be with another woman, I would just do it! I would just leave!” He towered over you, waving his hand in exasperation.

“Have I ever given you a reason to not trust me?” He snarled; you rubbed your temples, your head had started to pulsate from too many cocktails. 

“Do you know how long you stood there with her?” You ask standing up and poking him in his broad chest. Pressing his lips together in a line; he shook his head.

“Forty fucking minutes!” You yelled; gaining more of your spirit back. Flip rolled his eyes and clutched your arm. Yanking back, you struck his face; his eyes blackened and body hardened in response. Without thinking you ran towards the treeline. 

The only thing you knew at that moment was that you did not want to get back in that truck with that man. The moon was high in the sky and cast an ethereal glow to the woods. You could easily see your footing. 

Would he follow you? You weren’t sure how you wanted this to play out; if he left you here you would need to walk to the nearest gas station; barefoot. You stopped and took a deep breath; the hum of insects surrounded you. You didn’t see Flip. A black mass caught the corner of your eye; fear crept over you like a blanket. 

“Flip?” You cry out hoping that he would respond back to you. A large snap, made you spin around; Flip was standing behind you, his hands balled at his sides. 

“You better run.” He growled. Adrenaline surged through your veins as you yelped and started to run towards the road. You heard him on you quickly; heavy panting as he jerked your hips and hauled you up to him. You let out a whimper as he crushed his mouth to your ear. 

“You are in so much fucking trouble.” He growled as he squeezed you tighter to his chest; your feet now completely off the ground. A giggle escaped your mouth which only further provoked him. 

“Oh, am I funny to you?” He said dropping you down and spinning you to face him. Flip towered above you, staring at you with excited eyes. Your eyes traced his shoulders and chest; you felt the urge to kiss him. 

Knowingly, he jerked you up to him, knocking off his trucker’s hat in the process. You took advantage of this and grabbed a hold of his hair as he trailed his tongue down the curve of your neck. Your heart hammered through your chest as he sank to his knees in front of you; shoving his hands up your dress, to frantically rip off your panties. 

You let out a small moan as he spread your legs and started to rub your folds while placing hot kisses on your stomach. You whipped your dress off to the side as you watched him suck and lick your skin. The friction of his hand against your mound was making your head spin faster. You wanted to feel the thickness of his cock inside of you. 

“Flip.” You cried, soft and pleading. Flip stopped and looked up to you. 

“You think you deserve that?” He scolded. You gave a warm, apologetic smile. He shook his head and thrust a finger into your soaked sex. Yelping from his sudden intrusion you lost your balance; his free hand was immediately on your back, holding you.

“So inviting you are right now. Look at how wet you are for me?” He pulled his finger from you and sucked it. 

“It’s too bad that you’ve been a fucking brat!” He stood swiftly, snatching you up and throwing you over his shoulder. Flip marched in silence back to the truck. You didn’t bother fighting him; you wanted whatever he had planned. He dropped you to the ground and pinned you between the truck and his massive frame. You heard him release the tailgate; reaching around you, he pulled out a line of braided rope. 

You looked up at him, his jaw was tightly locked; his eyes lowered to you; they were black and full of desire. Digging his fingers in your arm, he twisted you around. A smirk spread over your lips as you felt him bind your hands together; giving one sharp snap to tighten the knot. You squirmed and playfully went to bolt, Flip snatched the rope and pulled, crashing you back into him; lifting you up, he threw you into the bed of the truck. The fall was a bit too rough to the senses but it only enflamed you. 

“Fuck.. you... Zimmerman...” Your words slow and taunting; swiftly the slack of the rope contracted and he hauled your ass to the edge of the tailgate.

“Fuck me, eh?” He said roughly, opening your legs; your dress and underwear now lost to the woods. Flip dug his hands into your thighs; you let out a small moan.

“Don’t move. If you move it will only be worse for you.” He murmured as he lowered his face between your legs, grazing his tongue along the inside of your thigh. Quivering; you started to lift your arms but stopped as his teeth nibbled one of your folds. Flips fingers spread you open and his tongue licked inside of you. Crying out, you bucked your hips up to his face; his free hand slammed down on your hip. 

“Last and only warning.” He murmured as he sucked your throbbing clit into his mouth. You dug your nails into your fists as Flip spread you wider, suctioning hard; furiously he started rubbing the tip of his nose against you. You feel the heaviness of your own wetness and the intensity of the ache growing deep inside of you. 

“Flip, I want you.. I want you inside..of..me.” You cried out slowly trying to keep from bucking your hips. Flip paused and pulled back. 

“You made me run through the fucking woods after you like an animal. No, you don’t deserve my cock.” His voice was stern and steady as a sharp pain spread over you when he slapped your folds; your body rocked in response. Flip grabbed you by the sides and jerked you up to look at him.

“I told you not to move.” He crushed his mouth against yours, licking into your mouth, letting your arms encircle his head and rest on his shoulders. Soft, small moans escaped your mouth. Flip pulled back and fumbled with his zipper; you looked down to see his thick cock fall into his hand. He jerked his head towards you.

“Lie back.” He grunted as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip. Smiling, you obeyed, happy that you were getting what you wanted after all. Flip clutched your hips and pulled you closer towards him. You felt the tip of his cock slide up and down your slick. Crying out you, you tried to grind yourself against him; he responded by digging his free hand into your side. Flip teased his cock slowly inside of you, just enough to make you dissolve. You were so close to cumming that you cried out in frustration.

“Fuck me, already!” Flip pulled his dick back and let out a chuckle. The truck rocked as he pushed off the tailgate to put himself away. You hit your head against the cold metal. He was such a prick. You yelled a flurry of obscenities before feeling his warm hands slide up your legs and pull you to him; he was wearing that charming smile that made you fall for him in the first place. 

“You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.” He hummed in your hair. You rolled your eyes and lifted your arms at him.

“Untie me?” Flip shook his head and wrapped your legs around his waist; lifting you out of the truck and carried you to the passenger’s side. 

“Flip, come on… I am naked” You started to whine. Flip swung open the door and gently placed you in the seat; in one swift motion, he removed his flannel and draped it over your lap. 

“All covered.” He said grinning and slamming the door. Flip was still smiling as he slid behind the wheel.

“I am going to kill you, Zimmerman.” You groan leaning your head back into the seat. Flip started the engine and looked over at you with a smirk.

“You can cum when we get home. Now stop whining!" A soft smile spread over your lips as he pulled back out onto the road.


	3. Banquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flip brings you to the Police Banquet Hall.

You smiled as Flip’s hand slid into yours as you both strolled through the doors for the annual police banquet. Flip never attended in the past but thought it would be something that you would enjoy, so he got tickets and bought a suit and tie. The room reminded you of your high school senior prom; white Christmas lights and lots of taffeta.

You looked up at Flip to see his reaction. A smirk danced on his lips; he was looking at you. You smiled, the man was so handsome; his black waves swept up neatly, suit, and dress shoes instead of his flannel, teeshirt, and boots. A warm flush spread over your face as his glowing amber eyes grazed your cleavage. You hit his chest playfully. He winked at you as some of his colleagues disrupted your silent exchange.

You were happy to take the back seat for a while as he joked and chatted. It was nice to see how he interacted with friends. You hadn’t been dating very long and you hadn’t met any of them. You knew that Flip’s friends consisted mostly of fellow cops. He didn’t spend that much time with them outside of the station but on occasion, he would go out and drink a couple of beers. You followed him as he circled the room before dinner was called. Your table was a group of very chatty men. Dinner was nearly over before Flip bent down and murmured in your ear.

“You look so beautiful tonight.” His baritone voice ran shivers down your spine. You smiled and touched your hand to your necklace; Flip’s eyes followed along, turning black as you turned the charm in your fingers. He drew his eyes over your cleavage and then back to your face.

“Really?” He said with a low chuckle as he placed a kiss on your cheek. You took this opportunity to glide your hand into Flip’s lap. He leaned back from your face slightly; his nose almost brushing yours.

“Be careful.” He rustled as he sat back into his chair. Abruptly, someone caught Flip’s attention and drew him into a conversation. You studied his face as you started to palm him up and down. Flip swept his tongue over his bottom lip; not breaking contact with his colleague. You looked around the table and smiled as you started to fidget with his zipper. Flip brought his hand under the table and crushed yours; he laughed at a remark that was made before looking down and over at you.

“You’re in trouble now.” He muttered as he forced your hand away from his bulge. You put on a fake pout as he playfully shook his head at you. You definitely wanted to see what punishment would look like; so you waited a few minutes before you began to rub his arousal. Flip cleared his throat but didn’t move to stop you. You took this as encouragement to unzip his pants; smiling you glanced up to see if anyone was paying attention to you but everyone was clearly tipsy. Slowly you turned back to find Flip’s eyes piercing into you. You smirked and moved your hand inside his pants. Abruptly, Flips fingers bore into your thigh; his face was predatory. You flashed a playful grin and skimmed one finger up and down his shaft. You saw him swallow hard before vigorously moving your hand and zipping himself up; sinking down to you, he whispered in your ear.

“Follow me...Now.” Flip stood up and nodded to the table that he would be right back and marched towards the exit. You waited a minute before excusing yourself. As you exited the building, Flip clutched you by the forearm and started leading you to the back alley; forcing you against the building. Flip’s mouth was immediately pressed between your breasts.

“There are so many things I want to do to you right now.” He murmured into your skin between kisses; your fingers were in his hair. Flip halted abruptly; cupping your face in his massive hands and brushing the tip of his nose to yours.

“Get.. on... your...knees.” He said softly, his voice penetrated your core. You grabbed onto him and used him to shimmy to the ground. He watched you intensely while one hand caressed your hair.

Looking up at him, you undid his pants and freed his firm cock. Flip gripped your head as you slid your mouth over the tip of him; clenching your lips. He let out a hoarse moan and you felt him start to grind towards you. You held the base of him and worked your mouth up and down his shaft.

He pushed your head further into him; having you take him in fully, filling your throat. Slowing your pace and kneading his thighs with your free hand; his orgasm rolled over him as you held him in your mouth. After a moment of heavy breathing and adjustment of clothes, he engulfed your face in his hands and pressed you into a deep kiss. Flip caressed your chin and tucked pieces of your hair back into place.

"You're so beautiful, sweetheart." He murmured brushing light kisses across your cheeks. “I can’t wait until we’re alone.” He continued, producing a giggle from you.

“I think we are pretty alone right now.” You hummed. Flip shook his head and smirked.

“Alone in my bedroom.” He brought your hand to his mouth and kissed the inside of your wrist.


	4. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna request this for Flip, but it can be Flip or Charlie, given the thirst trending with him bc I’m feelin it too lol! “I’m going to go slow and kiss every inch of your body, before I fuck you until you can’t walk.” Thank you!!! And congratulations!!!
> 
> TW:  
> +18  
> Light Dom/Sub Play  
> Belt usage  
> Rough physical play

Flip removed your jacket from your shoulders; kissing the back of your head as you walked into the house. You held your overnight bag closely to your chest; this was your first time staying the night at Flip’s place.

You had been dating for two months but you had only had a few sleepovers; all that occurred at your apartment. To say you were nervous would have been an understatement; you and Flip were still so fresh in your relationship, you were cautious.

He was always an absolute gentleman but you knew he had a dark side; you had seen it a few times. You saw it at the station and a few late nights while you laid naked in his arms. The desire to know Flip inside and out rippled under your skin as he took your bag from you and walked it down the hall.

Should you follow him? Overwhelmed with insecurities you moved and sat on the couch; folding your hands in your lap. You peered down at the outfit you had picked for the night; a light pale yellow dress. It had been humid so anything else would have been unbearable. And still, you could already feel the dress clinging to you in places. Flip swiftly appeared at your side; a slight smirk played on his lips as he sat next to you. He laid his calloused hand on your knee as he leaned back into the couch.

“I am glad you are here. It’s been a shit day.” You put your hand on top of his; rubbing his knuckles deeply. You stood up and off the couch and motioned to him to move.

“Turn your back to me. Let me massage your shoulders.” He raised his eyebrows and followed your instructions. You planted yourself behind him, knees pressed into the cushions, you started to kneed your fingers into Flip’s tight shoulder muscles. You felt his energy shift under your hands as he released his built-up tension.

“You are good at this.” He hummed as you began on his neck; Flip sank into you as you deeply worked out his knots. You moved your hands to his beautiful black waves; slowly you worked your fingernails over his scalp. Flip moaned softly and dropped his head into your lap. This man looked delicious as he encompassed you and the entire couch. You ran your hand over his jaw; his eyes studied you while you both sat in comfortable silence. Flip finally lifted his hand and cupped your face.

“You are so beautiful, sweetheart.” You beamed as your face grew warm. Flip gradually moved to sit up, you went to do the same before he turned, seized your chin, and pressed his lips to yours. The longer he kissed you, the pressure building in your body mounted and webbed over you; encouraging you to crush your mouth harder to his; exploring his tongue with yours. Flip grabbed your hips and directed you to his lap; straddling him, you proceeded to engulf each other in kisses. Flip’s hands stroked your back as he kissed you; gradually he slid the yellow fabric up; interrupting your kisses to throw it toward the floor. Flip looked down into your cleavage; licking his bottom lip; he secured his arms around you and inclined you back so that he could feather small kisses on the tops of your breasts. The room was suddenly thick and your breathing labored; every kiss and caress Flip applied to your throat, neck, cleavage, sent sharp waves of pleasure through your body. You heard him groan as he rocked his hips up to you; you felt his hardness against you.

“You smell heavenly... so sweet…” He murmured into your skin. Running your hands through his hair; you pulled his face up.

“Fuck me, Flip.” You hummed as you brushed your lips over his prominent nose. Flip’s eyes locked with yours; swelled black with lust. A sly grin spread over his face causing you to giggle.

“You think you can talk to me like that you dirty girl?” He growled into you; laughing as he pushed you up by your hips. As he stood, he reached over and struck your ass; the powerful crack seared your skin. You cried and went to slap him in response; his face was fiendish. Grabbing your wrist; he smashed his mouth down to yours and drove you down the hallway.

Flip broke away from you and gently pushed you into his mattress. You crossed your arms over your chest and put on a pout. Flip started to unbutton his favorite red flannel.

“You don’t get to have me tonight.” You threatened as you watched carefully as he slipped his white t-shirt off; displaying his broad and muscled chest. He was built like a tree. Flip pressed his lips together and shook his head.

“Oh, no?” His tone brassy as he worked his belt and slid it from his pants; he shot it to the bed and discarded his jeans and briefs. You looked him up and down, your eyes halting at his taunt, massive arousal. Flip moved to pull down your panties and you yelped and squeezed yourself into the bed. Flip’s nostrils flared as he positioned himself to tower over you. He smelled faintly of cologne and sweat.

“I said you don’t…get...to...fuck…me. tonight.” You playfully stuck out your tongue and licked the tip of his nose. Flip’s eyes flickered as he bent inches away from your face.

“Is this how you want to do this tonight?” He hummed, his eyes grazing over you. You smiled and nodded in approval. Flip smirked and rolled back; standing up he smoothly ran his hand through his hair as he grabbed his belt off the mattress.

“It doesn’t work like this…” He murmured as he traced his finger around your belly button; causing little shivers down your spine.

“I am the one who gives the orders...you... obey…” He touched your face and smoothed his thumb down your cheek.“And if you behave, you get rewarded.” His words made you swallow hard and squeeze your legs together to ease some of the need from your pulsing mound. Flip’s eyes drank in your movements.

“Sit up.” He spoke sternly; you hesitated. You wanted to keep challenging him but your body was roaring for you to climb him. Gradually, you sat forward. Flip reached around you and unclasped your bra; freeing your breasts. He motioned upwards for you to take the rest off and you did. Flip tenderly gripped your wrist and guided you to the headboard. After a few minutes, you were belted to Flip Zimmerman’s bed. He sat to the side of you and teased your nipple with his finger.

**“I’m going to go slow and kiss every inch of your body before I fuck you until you can’t walk.”** Flip growled as he shifted his hand to your folds, stroking you in a slow up and down motion. You rocked your hips up to him; Flip quickly pressed you down.

“No...You move again, I will go slower.” You nodded hastily sucking in your bottom lip. Flip shook his head and started to quicken his pace inside of you.

“You drive me fucking crazy... I am going to make you take my whole cock in this tight, sweet cunt of yours.” The swirl of emotions in your head, body, and humidity in the room made you cry out “Yes, sir.” Flip growled and slipped his fingers from you; shifting to straddle you again. You yanked against the belt, craving desperately to run your hands over his sweaty chest. He grinned watching you buck your arms.

“Behave and I’ll let you cum.”

  
  
  



	5. Home Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning and congratulations! 🖤 May I please request the prompt “No. I’m the one who’s supposed to be making you feel good.” With Flip, please. Thank you!

Flip wasn’t due to be home for another three days. He had been gone for two weeks due to  _ ‘work’. _ You weren’t given any details; you knew better to even ask any questions when it came to his job.

Dating a detective wasn’t as sexy as people imagined. It was full of long nights waiting around for them to not show up and late dinner plans. You stretched out on your couch. It had its good stuff too; passionate sex against the interrogation room wall, riding him in his cop car, endless quantities of zip ties.

Thinking about fucking him in his cop car had you squirming. You had gone longer without sex before so you weren’t entirely sure why two weeks had been so difficult. It could be the fact that Flip was the best lover you had ever had; he was also the largest in all aspects. He towered over you and was able to comfortably rest his chin on your head when you were encased in his arms. You could practically smell him; faint cigarette smoke, peppermint, and the pine soap that he loved. You let your hands run under your shirt; and to your stomach; your fingers toyed the band of your panties. Shutting your eyes, you pictured Flip’s big hand moving to your sex, rubbing his calloused palm over you as you rocked your hips. You swallowed hard as you started to massage your clit; images of Flip’s tongue flashed through your head.

“Having fun Sweetheart?” Flip’s baritone voice sounded over you. Snapping up; you discerned that Flip was standing next to the couch, his eyes black as they roamed your body. It took you a minute before you found your voice.

“Sugar, hey!” You were flustered and it showed. “What are you doing here? Did I leave the door unlocked again?” You jumped up off the couch and pulled down your shirt. Flip walked to you; grabbing your hips, he pulled you to him. Cupping your chin in his hand, he bent down and kissed your forehead.

“You sure did. How many times have I told you that you need to lock that damn door.” Flip’s voice was stern as he ran his lips over your face; peppering little kisses everywhere. Pinching your sides as he continued. “I thought I would surprise you. I got back earlier than expected. And here I show up, the door’s unlocked and you are sprawled out in your frilly little panties, fingers in your cunt.” You bit the bottom of your lip; your whole body was inflamed and restless.

“I was thinking of you, while I was doing it…” You murmured as you stood on your toes to kiss the bottom of his chin. Flip bent towards you; crushing his mouth to yours, he lifted you up by your ass. Casting you on the couch; Flip started to remove his clothes. “I just missed you and I couldn’t make it three more days without...” Flip interrupted you as he dropped his naked body between your legs.

**“No. I’m the one who’s supposed to be making you feel good.”** He growled as he buried his mouth to one of your breasts. Moaning his name; you ran your hand through his soft black hair. Flip sucked hard at your nipple before he lifted his head and stared at you; a small smirk played on his lips. “I missed you.” A flood of warmness flowed over you as he kissed your ample belly and thighs. Flip pressed his mouth to the lace and started to suck in the fabric; taunting your clit. You cried out softly as you responded to him by forcing his head harder into you. Flip chuckled, raising his head, he lifted you carefully and slid off your panties.“You are so impatient. I shouldn’t let you have my cock tonight.” He smirked as he lingered his mouth near your sex. Shaking your head; you caressed his cheek.

“Baby…” You gave a small pout causing Flip to laugh again; bending down, he took your clit into his mouth and started to suck. You bucked up to him; causing him to slam his hand down on your hip, pressing you into the cushions. Swiftly, he continued to work your clit as he plunged two fingers inside of you. Crying out; you pulled his hair, Flip grunted.

“I am going to fucking destroy this cunt tonight… You aren’t going to be able to walk for days…” He sped his thrusting as his mouth licked your slick. Pleasure jolted through you making your legs hug tightly against his back. The sounds of Flip’s breathing and his fingers penetrating you drove you over the edge; you moaned out Flip’s name as you came. Flip continued to kiss your sex and thighs; tenderly caressing you with his hands as you caught your breath. Eventually, he looked at you, nipping your chin with his mouth.

“How about we take this upstairs now…” Flip murmured as he brushed more kisses on your collarbone. You hummed a ‘yes’ before Flip sprang up and pulled you up into a fireman’s lift; smacking your ass, he bounded up the stairs. The sound of your giggles bounced off the walls.

  
  
  



	6. Show Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW:
> 
> Rough play: physical and verbal
> 
> Hey gorgeous! Requesting “Take off your clothes” and “You have no idea how much I want you” from the Smut Prompts with Flip, please? If possible make it rough, full of dirty talk, I want filthy dom Flip to ravage me . Lov you hon!
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a quarter to nine. You looked down at your cellphone. Flip was two hours late. He sent you a text message letting you know that he wouldn't be around for dinner and not to wait for him. He was knee-deep in paperwork from his last case, and the Chief was on him over it.

You were unimpressed. You had spent the entire day cleaning your apartment, grooming yourself, and making a special trip to the bakery and shop to prepare a pleasant dinner, a homemade chicken pot pie, and strawberry shortcake for dessert.

Rising, you made your way around the room, extinguishing the candles. Flip not being around was something that you were getting used to, and it wasn't sitting right with you. You had been dating Flip for six months, and the last two months, you had seen him less than a handful of times.

You walked into your bedroom and plugged in your white Christmas lights that lined the walls. Flip had teased you about them the first night he slept over. You caught your reflection in your floor mirror; the ivory corset radiated against your skin, making your breasts flawless. You disliked thongs but knew that Flip loved your ass, so you caved and purchased several pairs for nights spent together.

You knew what you had to do, and you knew what kind of delicious consequences would follow. You grabbed your cellphone and crawled on your bed; after a few clicks of the camera, you sent a text to Flip: "I'm flustered just saying this, but I miss your dick so much." along with a photo of you on your knees.

Dirty talk was something Flip appreciated and was excellent at delivering; however, it was always in the bedroom. He wasn't a cellphone kind of guy. He used it for the bare minimum. Your phone vibrated; he responded faster than you expected: "Show me."

You giggled out loud. You weren't an expert at sexting. It was nothing you had done much in your dating ventures. You elected to start simple. You ran your hand into your panties: "Your wish is my command." You dropped the phone next to you and laid back into the mattress. Closing your eyes, you imagined his massive frame towering over you; his skin smelling of faint cigarette smoke and the pine soap he loved.

You raised your phone; a bolt of excitement shot through your veins as you read Flip's reply: "You're a needy girl. Breasts, let me see them." You wanted to show off the corset, so a quick capture of your glorious breasts bursting over the top was sufficient.

Confidence was something you grappled with, but dating Flip had done miracles for your self-esteem. The man worshipped you; he was always kissing, caressing you, and randomly pulling you into his lap. You were snapped out of your thoughts by the sound of your ringtone; he was calling you. You felt like you were caught doing something you weren't supposed to be doing. Holding your breath, you rustled 'hello." You heard the clicking of a lighter.

"I will be there in thirty minutes. You are to be spread out...wide for me on the bed..." You heard him take a drag from his cigarette before continuing; his brassy voice made you ache. "Do not touch yourself...If you touch yourself, I will know." You smirked; you couldn't let it be this smooth for him.

"And what if I do...touch myself...what if I am touching myself right now? My finger, stroking my wet clit." Your cheeks burned; you weren't sure where this woman came from, but you were surprisingly comfortable with it. The stillness on the other side of the phone made you swallow hard.

"I will spank you until you cry...and I won't let you cum." You giggled involuntarily from excitement. "That's three spankings...care to keep laughing?" His voice was austere and steady. He had done all of this before and frequently or so it had appeared.

"No, I'll be good." You said, slowly knowing full well that you would not.

"That's a sweet girl. Do as you're told." The call disconnected. Flip used some dirty talk in the bedroom and maybe was a little too rough with his hands, but this was something else entirely.

\--------

You heard the front door open and slam; giving Flip a key to your apartment was a good idea. You held your breath as you heard him coming down the hall. You had done what you had been instructed to do, but you decided to add a twist and lie flat on your stomach, legs open, showing off the prized thong. You propped yourself up and relaxed your face in your hands, watching over your shoulder at the doorway.

Flip Zimmerman strolled into your bedroom, head almost grazing the doorframe. He always looked so damn good; in his form-fitting button-ups. They always flawlessly shaped his delicious broad shoulders and chest; his copper eyes darkened at the sight of you. He brushed his tongue on the bottom of his lip as he walked towards you. You smiled at him as he ran his hand over your ass and down your thighs.

"Hi, baby." You hummed as he ran his finger over the band of the thong. He snapped it against your skin.

"When did you get all this?" He rustled, running his eyes over your body. You loved watching him devour you; his voice reverberated through your core.

"I bought them special...special for you." You went to turn around; Flip pressed his palm hard against the crook of your back.

"No. Don't move." He stepped back from you and pulled out his phone. You looked at him, confused before you realized that he was taking pictures of you.

"Excuse me? I am the one that takes the pictures." You bounced up and went to steal his phone from him, Flip shook his head and slid the phone back into his pocket. He clutched you by the arm and yanked you to him; his eyes roaming over you; taking in the corset.

"I told you not to move." He said softly as he hugged you to his chest, his hands squeezing your ass. You yelped at the sting that rushed over you as he dug his fingers into your backside. He smirked at your reaction and pressed his lips to yours. Intuitively, you pushed yourself tighter to him; the hardness in his pants made you smile. Flip drew back from you and took your chin in his hand.

"I am going to have to punish you now, sweetheart." He studied your face for a reaction; his black eyes were lustful. You fought back the urge to tear his shirt in half. You weren't a woman who took orders, especially from men, but with Flip standing here in front of you, staring at you the way he is, you would do anything to have him keep looking at you like this.

"Yes, sir." You said, biting your bottom lip for extra effect. Flip's eyes widened, and a slight smirk played on his lips. Flip walked and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Come here." You walked and stood before him; even seated, he made you feel small. "Lie on my lap." You sheepishly looked at him. It wasn't that you didn't want what was about to happen, but you weren't sure you would fit suitably on him. Flip was a strong man, but you were a curvy woman. Knowingly, Flip opened his legs wider. "Lie on my lap kitten." He murmured. The new nickname enticed you, encouraging you to position yourself onto Flip. He ran his calloused hands over your upper thighs before kneading your ass with his fingers. "You have been naughty..." He rustled, tugging at the thong string. "You earned yourself four spankings tonight..." You could feel how much Flip was enjoying this; it was making you wild.

"I need to be punished." You responded obediently. You felt Flip's hardness stir under you; his hand instantly started massaging your skin.

"You need to tell me if it becomes too much..." You nodded, trying to chase away the anxiety that had started to rise in your chest. "I mean it..." Flip caressed you tenderly for a second before his hand slapped your bare cheeks. You cried out, relishing in the sensations of pain that ran over your body. Flip's hand came down again but harder than the last; the sound of his hand igniting your skin drew a moan from your lips. "You're going to forget your name after I get done fucking you tonight." He growled as he punished you a third time.

The room started to blur from the tears that had formed in your eyes; your body was on fire. The final strike made you rear against him. You cried out, either in pain or pleasure; you weren't entirely sure. "That's a good girl, taking her punishment." Flip rubbed your tender ass; bending over, he brushed small kisses over your glowing skin. "Stand up, slowly." You inhaled deeply; you weren't sure that you could stand. Your legs felt like rubber; you went to move but floundered. Flip chuckled and wrapped his hands around you and placed you on your feet, holding you by your hips; he steadied you. "Are you good?" He asked softly, brushing a swift kiss to your nose. You took a deep breath and smiled.

"Yes, sir." He rubbed his thumb down the side of your cheek and stood back; slowly, he started to unbutton his shirt.

"Take off that thong." He said as his button-up dropped to the floor. You stared at him as you slowly removed it. Flip's eyes lingered between your legs before he pulled off his undershirt; deliberately, he tugged his belt off, watching you the entire time. "Get on the bed. Lie on your back." As he spoke, he dragged his stiff cock from his briefs. He was already leaking precum; the effect you had on him increased your breathing. "You like looking at my cock?" He asked as he watched you lie on the bed. You nodded. Flip moved onto the bed, digging his hands into your calves; opened your legs. "I didn't hear you...speak up." He growled as he started to work his shaft in his hand.

"Yes, I like looking at your cock." You whispered, staring at the veins in his hand as he stroked himself. You wanted to scream for him to let you take over.

"Look at how wet you are for me." He stopped and moved his hand to your wet folds, rubbing two fingers up and down your slit. "You are practically begging for my cock." Flip said as he used his finger to tease your clit. He smiled as your breathing increased. Stopping, he pulled his fingers from you and lifted them to your mouth; obediently, you took his fingers between your lips. "That's how good you taste for me." He said as a slow grin grew over his face.

Lowering himself to your thighs, he started to lick and nip your skin; you twisted and moaned in response. Flip's hand slapped piercingly over your folds; the friction and pain swelling the pleasure up your spine. "You don't get to cum until I tell you that you can." Flip looked up at you, his eyes half-lidded with desire. "Do you understand?" You wanted to strike him and thrust his head to your clit, but you needed to see how it played out.

"Yes." Flip sank his face between your legs; his tongue gently ran up and down you as two fingers penetrated you. Your fingernails dug into the comforter as you struggled against the rushing swells of pleasure.

"Tell me how badly you want me to fuck you!" He demanded as he reduced his assault. Biting down on your lip, you tried to focus your thoughts on speech.

"I want you inside of me so badly..." You choked out, meaning every single word. Flip moved from you and sat back, his face red and glistening.

"You have no idea how much I want you..." He said affectionately as he ran his hand through his hair. Your brain fluttered at the shift from filthy to sweet. Flip gestured to you. "Take off the rest of this." You sat up and started to fidget with the hidden zipper. Flip smirked and beckoned you closer to him. He unzipped the corset and flung it over his shoulder; gently turning you around, he cupped your breasts. "I thought about how I was going to cover these in my cum the entire ride over here." He hummed as he tweaked your nipples. You let out a shrill giggle at the sensation.

"I want you to cum all over me." You whispered, leaning in close to him, splaying your hands over his broad chest. Flip grasped your face.

"You're such a good little slut." He stated as he kissed you sincerely. Encasing your arms around him, you took in how good he felt against you. How were you ever mad at this man? Flip grabbed you by the hips. "You're going to ride my cock." He moved and positioned himself on the bed. "Well, don't just look at it." He smirked as you placed yourself near his stomach. Flip growled and grabbed your hips; bracing yourself, you lowered yourself down onto his length. You cried out as he dragged your hips down, driving the width of him inside of you. "Your pussy takes me so well." He sighed as you started to rock yourself against him. You could hear your pulse in your ears when Flip began to stroke your hardened clit. "You have such a perfect, tight, pussy..." He dug his free hand into your thigh. "You better ask me for permission before you cum." He growled, observing you. You cried out in exasperation.

"Flip, I am so close. Please." Your body began to tremble from the mounting release. Flip pulled his fingers from you; gripping onto your hips; he thrust faster up into you. You weren't sure you could endure any longer.

"I love how it feels when you squeeze your pussy around me." He groaned, rolling his hips. "Cum, sweetheart. You can cum." You barely understood him as you let yourself go with your release, throwing your head back and moaning out Flip's name. You felt him shudder underneath you, and you opened your eyes to watch as he jerked up, giving in to his release. He cried out 'fuck' and your name before dropping his head back into the pillows.

Breathing heavily, you moved to lie next to him. Your whole body was pulsating. Flip inhaled deeply and turned to look at you. Caressing your face, he slowly tucked some hair behind your ear. "You are fucking amazing." He breathed as he leaned down and kissed your face. "You caught me off guard tonight." He murmured, lowering his head to lie between your breasts. You ran your hand over his scalp, still trying to slow your heart rate.

"Well, you definitely have been holding out on me..." You whispered, twirling his hair in your fingers. Flip's laugh rumbled through you.

"You fucking deserved a more severe punishment; feel lucky. Those photos had me hard at my desk. I was practically palming myself as I ran out of the station." You smiled proudly at the idea of keeping Flip Zimmerman on his toes.

"Well, maybe now you will make more time for me." You said softly, hoping he understood. Flip lifted his head and looked at you.

"I will always make time for you beautiful." Dipping down, he kissed you softly on the chin, cheek, and nose. "I am also not done with you yet." He smirked and started to tickle you.


	7. Ferris Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg congrats on your followers! You deserve it! Will you please do this prompt ‘I’m going to marry you one day’ with Flip please? Thank you 😍
> 
> MODERN AU: FLIP ZIMMERMAN

Drawing your sweater tighter to your chest, you breathed in the fragrant smell of fried dough and hay. Philip's hand wrapped around your waist as you strolled through the Colorado Springs Fall Fair's entrance. You loved how neatly you fit with him; he made you feel protected. You had never known safety with anyone.

He looked so handsome tonight in his favorite red flannel and pleasing form-fitting jeans. You were envious of yourself tonight. You knew he would turn the heads of the locals; he did everywhere you went together. Fortunately for you, Philip paid no care to their stares.

He made it a point to put on a display of showering you with endless kisses; additionally, he was acutely aware of any attention that you drew. It regularly ended in him, scooping you into his lap, his mouth buried in your neck.

Philip shifted his hand to catch yours; you smiled as he engulfed your fingers in his grasp.

"Stop staring at me." He huffed with a smirk on his lips and giving your hand a small squeeze. You playfully rolled your eyes and looked around the fairgrounds. It brimmed with an array of characters; teenagers, laughing, arms interlocked, and carefree, elderly pairs chattering in the bingo tent. "Let's eat." He said, kissing your forehead quickly. "I want a greasy pile of onion rings." You let him drag you around to the food booths for a solid forty-five minutes before taking hold of his flannel and giving a tug.

"No more food..." Philip laughed as he shoved a piece of powdered sugared dough in his mouth. "I am serious!" You said, trying to grab his paper plate from him. Philip lifted it above his head with a grin.

"Oh, you're adorable." He said before wiping powdered sugar on your nose. You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms.

"Maybe we can go look at the animals?" You moved to wipe your face; Philip intervened, kissing the tip of your nose.

"Delicious." He hummed before capturing your lips with his; Philip's tongue danced in your mouth; he tasted like candy. Amidst the crisp air and the colorful lights dancing above your heads, you grasped a fistful of Philip's hair and pressed him closer; dropping his plate on the ground, he cupped you from behind and lifted you off your feet. He had a way of making you feel light as a feather.

"Get a room!" Philip darted his head back and let you go; he looked primed to fight. A burly man outfitted in a Colorado Springs Sherrif's Department hoodie chuckled and patted Philip on the back. "Hi, I work with Flip at the station, it's Dave." You grinned and took his hand; shaking it, you looked at Philip.

"Flip?" You asked. Philip shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, everyone calls me Flip." He replied, looking at Dave with a smirk.

"What does this awful man have you calling him?" Dave shook his head and pushed Philip's shoulder. Warmth radiated over your skin; uncertainty flooded you. Why was he having you call him something else? You knew that you were taking things slowly, but you had been seeing him for a couple of months and still hadn't met any of his friends or family. Philip chatted briefly with Dan as you sat with your thoughts. After several minutes of analyzing your face, he ended his conversation. Seizing you by your hip, he drew you to him shaking you from your internal dialogue.

"Ride with me on the Ferris wheel? He hummed, planting a little kiss on your cheek. You nodded, hoping that your anxiety would recede. Philip locked his arm with yours and escorted you across the fairgrounds to the Ferris wheel line. "Ladies, first." Philip let you crawl into the bright green seat.

Following behind you, Philip attempted to smush himself next to you. He looked ridiculous. "You good?" He asked, his eyebrows rising in concern as he resumed squirming. You giggled at the scene, a massive oak tree trying to fit into a tiny metal box. Philip scowled as the ride operator slammed down the metal bar, securing you in place.

He slid his long arm around your shoulders and kissed the top of your head. Even though you were snug in the crook of Philip's arm, worry permeated your mind. You blurted out your question before you could reconcile your feelings.

"Why do you have me call you, Philip?" The ride sprang into motion as you spoke, Philip peered down at you and smirked, shaking his head, he pinched your shoulder.

"Honestly... it was more like an accident that just stuck. I mean, I already told you that I never made that fucking account on that dating app. The girls at the station did, and they thought they were being cute with putting my full name..." You interrupted him.

"Yes... But you could have corrected me? And you never even told me how you ended up on our date, to begin with... You told me you didn't even know about the account until they told you about our date." Flip leaned down and kissed your forehead; brushing your hair from your face, he gazed back over the fairgrounds.

"Beautiful, you are missing the view." You chewed your bottom lip, the scene was incredible. Everything looked magical from this elevation. All the hues of the rainbow shimmered over the bustle. You sighed, permitting your body to relax.

Philip's lips swept against your face. "I saw your picture and how sweet you looked in your oversized sweaters and sneakers. I resolved to go on the date. When I heard you say 'Philip' the first time I knew that I wanted to hear you say my name again and again..." You nestled closer to him, as the Ferris wheel stopped at the top. "Look at me." Philip cupped your face. "I decided that night that **I was going to marry you one day..."** Tears welled and rolled slowly down your cheeks as he kissed your face.

"Philip, it is then..." You hummed in between his feathery kisses.

  
  



	8. Office Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Light Degradation/Rough play 
> 
> I wrote this as a random Twitter smut challenge. So it was all tweeted in real-time as I was writing. So I don’t really think it's up to my normal par but I hope you enjoy this snack.

"I wore this skirt just for you." You breathed as you slid yourself onto the corner of the desk. "I thought it was only right that I dress up for you... It being your first week as Sergeant and all." Flip's eyes followed your bare legs, eyes blown black with lust. Relishing in the impact you had on him, you turned carefully, opening your legs wider and dragging yourself closer. "Flip Zimmerman with nothing to say?" You teased, slipping off your shoes and running your toe on his thigh.

Flip's face was void of emotion outside his penetrating stare, his magnificent lips fixed in a perfect line. So this was how he was going to play. Tilting your head with a smile playing on your lips, you lowered yourself to the floor, pushing his legs apart and settling yourself on your knees. "Sergeant, don't you want to celebrate your promotion?"

Moving your hands up his thighs, you noticed the bulge growing in his pants. Gradually, you ran your hands in its direction; Flip's hands were on your wrists immediately. You gasped at the firmness of his grip. Flip lowered his head closer to your face.

"What do you think you are doing?" He murmured as he drew you closer to him. "You think you can come in here and prance around like a little whore in my office? With all my officers right outside the door?"

You went to reply but halted when Flip began shaking his head. "Don't speak. You don't get to talk until you've been punished for your behavior." Flip freed your wrists. "Take this off." He demanded, tugging at your blouse. You bit your lip to hold back your grin as you flung your top over your head. Flip snapped the bra strap. "Off, take it all off."

You moved to stand and remove your skirt; Flip pressed a large hand to your shoulder. "No, not that. Not yet." His hands swiftly worked your breasts and tweaked your taut nipples. You let out a slight cry as you squeezed your thighs together, knowing that you were soaked for him. "Before I fuck you so thoroughly, the only word your pretty little mouth will be able to say is my name; over, and over again." You nodded slowly, smiling.

"Yes, sir." You hummed. Flip's eyes flashed as you spoke. Shaking his head, he gripped your chin in his calloused hand.

"I didn't tell you that you could speak." You shrugged playfully. Flip let go and stood quickly, startling you and knocking you back. He was ready to grab you before you hit the desk. "On your feet now." Swallowing down your excitement, you stood. "Turn and face the desk, bend over and spread em'." Holding your breath, you did as he commanded. You felt your heart rate increase at the anticipation of his touch.

You let out a guttural moan as you felt his hand move up the inside of your thigh and your bare ass. You had opted out of panties for this occasion.

"No panties? You are a little whore... My little whore." Flip's hands grazed against your bare cheeks before shoving up your skirt, without warning, his hand tore across you, leaving a trail of fire across your skin, goosebumps erupted beneath his hand.

"Count them..." He growled before spanking you again. Your voice was hoarse as you counted them off; one, two, three, four, five. Your chest heaved from the pleasure radiating over your body and from the sting of your blistered ass.

Flip bowed down to your burning cheeks and delicately grazed his lips over your skin. "Such a good girl, you are taking your punishment." He hummed as his hand slid in between your legs. "You are so wet, and I haven't even gotten my cock out."

You responded violently as he plunged two fingers inside of you while his thumb teased your clit. Shocks ran up your spine while Flip swept kisses on your back while he continued his onslaught. "Do not cum. You only get to cum on my cock. Do you understand?" He purred into your skin.

Words were hard to come by, and you surprised yourself when you heard, "Yes, sir." fall from your lips.

Moving his hands from inside you, he placed his finger to his lips. "You taste so good on my finger." You raised your hips towards him, giving out a little whine. Flip smirked and struck your raw ass. "Such a needy girl." He unbuckled his jeans and pulled out his bulging cock, leaking with pre-cum. Flip rubbed your sides as he spread you wider, adjusting you before he effortlessly slid inside you.

You cried out his name as he thrust deeper inside, stretching you entirely, your body shuddered in response. A harsh, unexpected knock at the door made you gasp. Flip's hand was on your throat instantly.

"Flip?" The voice boomed from the other side of the door. Flip squeezed his hand lightly before speaking.

"Come back in ten minutes, Davis." There was shuffling on the other side of the door. You felt Flip grind against you, his cock still buried deep inside of you.

He started to increase his thrusts as the scuffle of steps could be heard moving away down the hallway. Flip released his grip on your throat; his lips were quickly in your ear, kissing and nibbling your lobe.

He located your folds with his calloused fingers and circled your clit. You threw your head back as your orgasm ripped threw you. Flip's hands were quickly clawing into your hips, his mouth pressed into your neck's curve. He sucked in your skin before you felt his teeth press into your flesh. He bit into you with his release, his moan vibrating against your skin as his teeth dug deeper.

Flip collapsed lightly against your back, cupping your breasts in his hands.

"I fucking love it when you visit me at the office." He hummed with a chuckle.


	9. Bachelorette Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader request:
> 
> Dude, the Charlie, Altman, and Flip stuff you’ve written this week is just amazing!! I love A Walk in the Woods and your Sackler stuff too!! Thank you for doing requests! I’d like to submit “You’re a bad boy/girl, but I love you so I’ll let you get away with it.” For Flip, please.

The air was dense and sticky inside the little dive bar. You had already removed the over jacket you had been wearing, displaying your bare back and shoulders. The dress left little to the imagination. You knew that if your boyfriend had seen the outfit before you left for the night that you would be dressed very differently. 

You sipped your vodka and cranberry. You had already had several drinks and one or two shots. Your body was warm and tingly, your thoughts hazy. Looking down at your cellphone, you realized you had missed a call from Flip. Before you unlocked your phone, one of the bachelorette party attendees ran up to you and grabbed your cell. 

"No partners, tonight! The rules per the bride." She yelled at you as she motioned for shots from the bartender. Flip knew you were out with the girls, so he shouldn't be expecting a callback. You downed the tequila shot handed to you and walked towards the girls on the dance floor. 

It felt like hours had passed before you recognized a familiar face making their way to you in the crowd. You smiled as he towered over you, his lips curled in a smirk, his copper eyes shadowed by his beloved trucker hat. He pointed to a spot off the dance floor before seizing your wrist and leading you through the moving figures. 

Laughing, you pulled your arm back, halting him. Taking advantage of the moment, you rolled your body on his and started to grind your ass against his crotch. Flip's muscles tensed as you rocked against him. You relished in the way people were watching you, as you claimed him publically. 

Flip wasn't keen on public displays of affection, especially ones that he wasn't controlling. Holding onto his hips, you shimmied down his long legs and twirled your ass close to the floor. Grinning, you rolled your body against his as you stood. The room started to spin, immediately Flip's arm was around your waist, holding you as he escorted you to your table. 

The girls were all shouting and laughing at each other. Flip dropped you to a chair and kneeled in front of you. Taking off his hat, he ran his hand through his hair. A tiny smile played on his lips; he chuckled and shook his head. "You're a bad girl, but I love you...So, I'll let you get away with it...Tonight, only." A small giggle escaped your mouth as you tucked some hair behind his ear. 

"You are fucking handsome...I want to lick that sexy nose of yours..." Flip's eyes dilated, his energy quickly shifted to predatory. You scanned the bar, noticing a few eyes on you before leaning forward and humming, "I want to ride your thick cock as I hold onto that leather holster of yours. Ride you until you fill me right up..." Flip seized your jaw and held you firmly in his hand. He drew you to him, brushed his lips over your mouth, before bringing his gaze to yours.

"One thing I won't ignore is you showing off what's mine." Flip slapped your exposed thigh. "Let's get that pretty little ass home because you're going to get spanked until you cry." Heat flooded your body as Flip laced his fingers with yours; you said your goodbyes and quickly made your way to the parking lot and Flip's truck. 

Flip thrust you against the passenger door, one hand at your hip and the other holding your face. He crushed his mouth to yours, deeply driving into you. 

You knew you wouldn't make it back to your place before Flip would pull the truck over and haul you onto him, pounding his cock up into you as you rode him. 

Coming up for air, you pushed his back for space. He swallowed hard and stepped back, pulling off his hat and wiping his brow. "Get in the car, sweetheart...We need to get you home." He grunted, walking around the truck to the driver's side. 

Spending time with Flip sometimes felt like being whipped around on an amusement park ride. You watched Flip as you buckled yourself. He looked over at you, rolling his Zippo between his fingers.

"You know I am going to make you scream my name until your hoarse, right?" His baritone tone hit you in your chest.

"Oh?" You hummed, squeezing your legs together to check your excitement. Flip turned back to the wheel and started to back out of the parking lot. 

"Most, fucking definitely..."


	10. Feels Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW:
> 
> Mention of depression, anxiety, pending panic attack.

Things were messy for you as of late. Your brain was your worst enemy most of the time, but sometimes it went out of its way to make things unbearable; this one of those times.

Your system was set to 'destruction. You weren't sleeping due to racing thoughts. General day-to-day activities were becoming a struggle because of jitters and erratic eruptions of sobbing. 

You wanted to make it through this episode without leaning on any of your support systems. Everyone had their own problems, and the last thing they needed was to see you drag your ass through their door. 

Unfortunately, the one person you wanted more than anything to reach out too hadn't had the pleasure of witnessing you and your psychosis, your boyfriend of five months. You had very carefully shielded him from your lows but knew that it was only a matter of time before the demons poured out of Pandora's box.

It had worked out that Flip was out of town on work business and didn't have much time to talk on the phone. The conversations were quick and straightforward; 'how are you?' 'I am okay.' 'I miss you.' It was easy enough to sound convincing on the phone, and you didn't expect him back for at least another week. You had hoped that you would have your shit together by then because you weren't sure what you would do if you didn't. 

Flip was the best thing that had happened to you in the last couple of years. He was a powerfully built man that kept his emotional side in check; when you had first met him, you weren't sure he even liked you.  
Flip wasn't mean; it's just that he wasn't overly warm either, and unless he desired to make an impression on you, he didn't care what you thought of him. 

Fortunately for you, he says that he fell for you the first time he saw you and that you intimidated the hell out of him. He somehow recovered from his new-found shyness and ended up asking you out on a date.  
The best part about dating Flip was discovering his softer, passionate side. He held your hand at every opportunity. If he wasn't holding your hand, he mindlessly played with your hair or rested his hand on your leg. 

You wanted that constant reassurance he provided for you. You had never felt so safe. Protection was not something that had been gifted to you in your life. You hated how secure you felt with him, it made you feel weak, but you couldn't help yourself. 

You curled yourself up on your sofa, propped up in front of the television. You had tried a few channels and settled on some comedy sitcom. It was not helping, but you needed to distract yourself from ants' sensation writhing under your skin. At some point, you had fallen asleep and awoke to the sound of your front door opening. You scrambled to the floor in a panic, feeling the pounding mass building in your chest. You let out a heavy breathe when you saw that familiar red flannel. 

"Honey." Flip hummed as he advanced to you, his arms outstretched. Shaking, you let him encase you to his broad chest, you felt his heavy kisses on your head's crown. "I am sorry I scared you. I thought I would surprise you. Things wrapped up early. I used the key you hide." You breathed him in. He radiated shelter, comfort. "Hey...are you okay, sweetheart?" Flip drew your chin towards him. He searched your face before dropping to touch his forehead against yours. "You look drained. Do you feel okay?" You shook your head, slowly, biting back the tears that welled up. Flip leaned back and ran his hand through your hair. "Tell me." You detected the immediate concern in his tone. 

"Sometimes, I get anxious...and depressed. It's not a big deal." You balled your hands into fists and stepped back from Flip. Forcing a weak smile, you moved to the kitchen for water. Flip followed closely behind.  
"How often does this happen?" Flip asked, sliding next to you as you turned the faucet on. Your breathing was increasing quickly. 

You knew that the knot expanding behind your ribcage would soon be too much to bear. You needed to ground yourself and stop his questions. You swallowed down a mouthful of water, avoiding Flip's burning stare. Flip grabbed your hips and pulled you close to him, causing the cup to drop to the floor. 

"Lucky that was plastic Zimmerman!" You snapped and pushed him back. You knew that that was the last straw; you walked to the bathroom and started to run your hands under the cold water. Flip kept his distance and hovered near the door. 

"You're worrying me, woman." He murmured gently. You counted backward from twenty before shutting off the faucet. You turned and faced him. 

"I have some issues. I'm not particularly eager to talk about them. It makes people think differently about me." Flip ran his hand through his hair before snatching you closer.

"I would never think less of you. You're important to me, that wouldn't change that." He paused and brushed his lips on your forehead. "What can I do?" He hummed. Tears fell down your face as you bound your arms around his center.  
"Just hold me." You whispered into his chest. Flip's hands instantly clasped behind your back.

"I have a better idea...Let's take a bath." He rustled into your ear. As soon as the words left his lips, you knew it was precisely what you needed.  
Flip filled the tub as you undressed. He watched you closely as you did, his eyes warming with each article of clothes you dropped. He quickly stripped and reached for your hand. He was so handsome. 

You let him climb in first before he nestled you between his legs, directing you to lie against his chest. You closed your eyes and let your body absorb all the warmth encompassing you. Flip moved his fingers gently over your scalp and through your hair. Your muscles loosened, and your thoughts slowed.

"Don't ever keep something like this from me again, you understand." Flip murmured. You knew it was a command. You sighed in relief and ran your hands down his thighs. 

"Yes, sir." You answered playfully. Pandora's box had opened, and the world did not spin out of control, and for that, you were grateful.


	11. You're It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader Request:
> 
> “I’m pretty sure (you’re/she’s/he’s/they’re) my soulmate” with flip please 🥺 i’m such a slut for some soft flip 🥰 you’re amazing!! <3

You had been looking forward to your date all week. It was your six month anniversary with Flip. The time had flown by in a flurry of cuddles on the couch, aggressive kisses, thigh riding in the interrogation room at the precinct, and gentle caresses on Sunday mornings. 

You had spent the day primping yourself for the night. You got your hair done up in a charming braided style and bought yourself a brand new dress in Flip's favorite color. You finished applying the last touches of lipstick. You smiled to yourself; you knew that it would end up all over Flip's face. You heard the knock at the door and did a once over in the mirror. You felt your heart pound against your chest as you stepped to turn the knob. 

Flip stood propped on the door frame. He beamed at the sight of you. He looked so handsome in form-fitting jeans and a black tee-shirt, your cheeks flushed. Slowly, the realization that you were overdressed crept over you. Before you could get out that you needed to change, Flip's mouth was on yours, his large hands gripping your face. 

You were engulfed by the scent of peppermint from his gum and the musk of his cologne that you know that he sprayed in the truck to conceal the cigarette smoke. He knew you hated his smoking. You pushed gently against his broad chest. Slowing his kiss, he tugged your lower lip with his teeth before letting you go. 

"I need to change." You muttered, annoyed. Flip rubbed his hands up and down your bare arms, shaking his head.

"No, you look beautiful. It's fine." Flip dipped down and brushed a kiss to your forehead. You stepped backward, Flip chuckled as he snatched you by the hips. "Let's go, sweetheart. Get in the truck, and I'll grab your purse." Flip stepped around you and scooted you out the door, slapping your ass as he did. Yelping, you sped to the vehicle. 

"Flip, where are we going? Am I going to feel like an idiot?" You questioned, worried as Flip got into the truck and started the engine. A tiny smirk spread over his lips. 

"Gorgeous, I am not telling you. You just sit there nice and quiet, looking pretty." He simpered exactly as you struck him in the shoulder, which only intensified his laughter. 

"Flip fucking Zimmerman." You protested at him and crossed your arms. Flip stroked your thigh.

"You are going to get spanked later for that filthy mouth if you keep that up." You hugged your legs tightly together and playfully slapped him away. The idea of you bent over Flip's lap, his large, calloused hands slapping your ass raw, was making you flustered. Flip's eyebrows raised in amusement. He knew precisely the effect he had over you and the promise of him punishing you.

You sat in comfortable silence, hand in hand, listening to the radio. Flip squeezed your hand. "We are here." He chimed, stopping the truck, a sweet smile on his face. Rubbing the back of his neck affectionately, you were enamored; you had never ever seen Flip this happy. You looked around and realized that you were enclosed in trees. You looked down at the flats on your feet. Was he going to make you hike through the freaking woods?

Flip jumped out and started rummaging in the back. You opened the door, Flip yelled out to you. "Don't you go running off. I'll be right there to get you." You leaned back into the seat. You had no plans of trying to go anywhere, it was pitch black outside, and the only sounds were the symphony of crickets hiding in the dark. 

Flip materialized in front of you startlingly, causing you to yell. Chuckling, he put his hand over your mouth and leaned forward, his tone suddenly deep, brassy. "No one will hear you scream out here, beautiful." Your eyes snapped to him as he kissed your cheek. Letting go of your mouth, he pressed his lips to yours. You felt his hands coil around your waist, Flip trailed his kisses to the curve of your throat before lifting you up into his arms. 

Shivers ran up your neck as Flip continued to kiss and nibble at you. Carefully, he sat you in the truck bed. Confused, you looked back and saw that he had lain out blankets, a small battery-operated lantern, and a mini cooler. Flip jumped in behind you and huddled amongst the scattered pillows. He motioned for you to crawl to him. You nestled under the crook of his arm, his free arm swung around you, handing you a beer. Flip tapped his bottle to yours. "Happy Anniversary, beautiful." He hummed into your hair, pressing a kiss to your head.

"Zimmerman, you are such a sweet man." Flip took a generous swig of his beer before setting down the bottle, tenderly, he took your face in his hand.

"Don't tell anybody..." He smirked and brushed a kiss to your lips. Running, his hand through his black waves, he cleared his throat. Flip's face was wonderfully draped in shadows from the lantern's faint glow. You instinctively ran your fingers down his cheek, resting at his chin.

"Flip Zimmerman with nothing to say?" You joked, giving him a little squeeze. 

"I'm pretty sure you're my soulmate." Flip stammered out, his body tensed against you as his words fell out of his mouth. "I don't even know if I believe in that shit, but if it's true, then you're it." You froze; you knew how you felt about Flip. You were still figuring him out. He was soft and gentle with you yet noticeably guarded. Neither one of you had brought up the conversation of feelings. Things had grown between the two of you, smoothly and with little thought. "Ronnie was going on about it at the station, and it made sense." Flip continued. A rush of adrenaline spread over you.

"I love you." You burst in Flip's face, you went to proceed, but Flip stopped you with his mouth. Pivoting your body, you straddled his lap, while your fingers moved in his hair. Flip's hands drilled into your hips, urging you harder into him. Abruptly, Flip wrenched you back, breathlessly, he murmured.

"I love you."


	12. I am Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RR:
> 
> I’m so excited you opened prompts! I adore your writing! I can’t wait to read everything! Can you please use one of the following two for Flip? Whichever you like best! Or both if they fit to you lol Thank you!!! 💗
> 
> “You’re an idiot.” “But I’m your idiot.”
> 
> “You’re the only thing that matters.”

You ran through the emergency room lobby, charging to the nurse's station.

"Detective Flip Zimmerman! I am his girlfriend. The officer that was sh--" Before you finished, you notice several police officers strolling around an exam room. You waved off the woman behind the desk and hurried over to them. 

"Is this Flip Zimmerman's room?" You saw him before they responded. Pushing your way through the door, your tears began to fall when you saw him in a hospital gown, hooked up to an IV. Flip opened his eyes at the sound of your sobbing.

"Come here, sweetheart." He hummed, motioning with his uninjured arm. You rushed to him, smoothing kisses to his knuckles. "I am fine, gorgeous. It's okay,"; he stammered. 'Kiss me.' Gingerly, you touched your lips to his forehead. Flip snorted and drew your face to him, devouring you in a zealous kiss. He held you to him until you cut away breathless. You composed yourself before releasing the simmering anger that had been boiling inside.

"You're an idiot Flip Zimmerman...Ronnie told me over the phone that you went in without backup. Why would you do that?" Balling your hands up to your sides, you fought back bitter tears. Flip watched you silently before a tiny smirk danced on his lips.

"But I'm your idiot." He winced suddenly, prompting you to bustle back to his side, seeing him like this, grasping that the bullet could have taken him from you. Your face exposed your thoughts; Flip squeezed your hand. "I am okay..." He said gently, trying to calm you. You vigorously shook your head.

"You need to remember its not just you anymore. I am here now. I need you to be around. You're my person..." The last words fell from your lips, drawing forth a rush of tears. Flip turned his head and cleared his throat. The pain that he was causing you stung more than the wound in his shoulder. He brought his gaze back to you, eyes glassy.

"You're right...I... I am sorry. In the end, you're the only thing that matters." You lowered your face to his, running your hands through his sweaty, black waves, you kissed the tip of his nose. Flip caressed his lips to yours before rustling several 'I love yous.' 


	13. Friday Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RR:
> 
> Can you do “You should probably go home.” “But I’m already home” with Flip Zimmerman please?! (:
> 
> P.s. I LOVE your work🥺

You pulled the blanket closer to your face, squinting your eyes at the television screen. Flip laughed and squeezed you closer to him. You were just finishing up a thriller film for date night. 

You were overly excited about Halloween, which was only eighteen days away. Flip despised Halloween, dedicatedly due to the rise in petty crimes but was semi tolerant for you. 

Even so, that he was spending his Friday evenings during October watching horror films in your living room while you clung to him for dear life. The movie credits rolled, and Flip's nose immediately was brushing in the curve of your neck.

"All over now." He hummed, touching tiny kisses up your jawline. You beamed and effortlessly straddled his lap. He grinned and traced his fingers up your spine. "Are you sure you are going to sleep soundly tonight, sweetheart... I don't need you making calls to the station over the boogeyman." His brassy voice suddenly an octave lower, he chuckled and started to tickle your sides. You yelped before rolling your hips to his stomach, wrapping your arms around his neck.

" ** You should probably go home. ** It's already midnight...I'll be fine. I'll call you if I need someone to check under my bed." You leaned in and smoothed a kiss on his lips. Flip remained quiet, his eyes softened as they roamed your face. You tugged playfully at his red flannel. "Zimmerman? Did I lose you?" You chuckled, bouncing a little in his lap. Flip's hand immediately dropped to still your hips.

" ** I'm already home. ** " He murmured, his copper eyes holding yours. Your next breath caught in your throat; you swallowed hard.

"What--" Flip's hands drove into your lower back, interrupting you as he pushed you closer together, his nose grazed yours.

"I want to wake up to you every morning. I want to know that you will be waiting for me, warming my bed for when I come home at night." His lips found your mouth in a kiss before you could respond. 

"Wait, wait." Shoving your hands against his broad chest. "You want to live here?" You challenged, still processing the last few minutes. Flip shook his head, smirking.

"I want us to live together. I don't care where. Here or my place or somewhere else. It doesn't matter." He brushed a kiss to the tip of your nose. Emotions overwhelmed you as your body and brain caught up to the moment. You knew that you had begun crying at some point because Flip met the tears with kisses. "You're my home now." Flip hummed, wrapping you to him. You heard him murmured, 'I love you, sweetheart.' as you nestled your face into his chest. 


	14. Fly Me To The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RR:
> 
> Soft Flip comforting the reader when she's having a sad day? Like she just feels overwhelmed and is in a dreary kind of mood, so Flip just tries to relax her and show her affection.

Flip abandoned his keys on the table next to the front door. Walking into the house, he knew immediately that something was wrong. You usually had music on, candles burning; you were either bouncing around to the melody or fixing something for dinner. 

"Gorgeous.." He called out, moving into the kitchen. A large pot of water sat on the counter next to a box of unopened pasta. "Sweetheart, I'm home." Flip bounded towards the stairs before distinguishing a stifled  _ 'I am here _ ' from the guest bathroom. Halting, he grabbed the doorknob, revealing a tousled, soppy version of you. Immediately, his arms encased you. "What's the matter?" He inquired gently, caressing his lips to your forehead. 

"I just...can't seem to keep it together today. Every little thing I try to accomplish today... Nothing is going right." You wept into Flip's chest, wrapping your arms around his center. Flip's heart clenched at your shaky voice. He hated seeing you like this; you let yourself get so worked up. You cared so much about so many things and wanted to do it all. Your compassion, independence, and ambition were some of the things that made him fall so hard for you. He hugged you tighter.

"Beautiful, you need to remember to breathe." Flip, let go of you and smoothed a kiss to your lips. "Dry that face off and meet me in the living room in three minutes." Winking, he promptly went to the record player; he didn't need to search for the record. It was always close by; he was amazed a hole hadn't burned through it by the number of times it had been played. 

He started the record as soon as he saw your face enter the room. Beaming, he stretched his hand out to you as Frank Sinatra's  _ 'Fly Me to the Moon' _ sounded out, surrounding you with its familiar tune. Your face split into a grin, and a flurry of giggles fell from your mouth. Flip twirled you towards him, dipping down he kissed you as he rocked your hips along with his. Curling you against him, he hummed in your ear _."In other words, I love you."  _


	15. Overlook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RR:  
> Thank you doing requests again! Will you please do these for Flip?? “Make a wish.” & “I didn’t think it was possible to love someone this much.” Thank you :)

Flip clutched your hand in his as he carefully led you over exposed roots and rocks. He was bringing you to his favorite spot in Colorado Springs. He had been coming here for years, a place to unwind, down a few beers, and clear your head. He wanted to share this with you. Your eyes grew as you made it to the clearing. It was magical. The world was much more serene at this altitude. 

Flip beamed and dragged you by your hips to him. Softening his grin, he smoothed his mouth to yours before immersing you in a deep kiss. He needed you to feel what he felt at this moment. Pouring his emotions in the way his hands caressed you, held you close, and the tender rhythm of his kiss. "I didn't think it was possible to love someone this much." Flip hummed, breaking apart from you, touching his forehead to yours. 

Tears spilled down your face as he peppered kisses over your damp cheeks. Gently, he spun you around, hugging your back to his chest, trapping you in his arms. "Pretty nice view, eh?" He murmured, tightening his hold. You nodded quietly, savoring the rise and fall of Flip's chest and the sun setting over the city. "Make a wish." Flip hummed as the sun dipped below view.

"Make a wish?" You ask, looking up at him. You silently sent a request up to the universe, just in case. Flip brushed a kiss to your lips.

"My Zayde use to say it when we would go on fishing excursions." You smiled at Flip's nostalgia. 

"I love you, Detective." You beamed, balancing on your toes, stretching up to him, pouting your lips. Flip chuckled and clutched your ass cheeks in his hands, boosting you up; he kissed you in between your giggles. 


	16. Yule Log

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flip Zimmerman x Reader
> 
> TW: Yule/Winter Solstice pagan references, Holiday Fluffy Fluff
> 
> WC: 661

You beam as Flip pulls open the door to his red pickup, his warm breath lapping the tip of your nose as he drags you into his arms and out into the forest, winter wonderland. Flip had called you the night before, explaining that he had a special surprise planned for you and pack an overnight bag.

You gently reminded him that it was two days before Yule, to which he replied in his deep baritone voice, 'I'm aware, and I told you to pack a bag.' Happily, you obeyed, and he picked you promptly up the following afternoon. He filled you in on the ride that he was taking you away to his favorite getaway for the night and that he would have you home in plenty of time to get your Yule ritual set and ready for the holiday.

Looking around, you clasp your hand over your chest and let out a loud sigh. Nestled in a beautiful tree clearing, topped with several inches of snow, sits an adorable log cabin. Turning, you stand on your tiptoes to capture a kiss from Flip. He shakes his head playfully, arms full of your overnight bags. He bends and kisses you tenderly before thumping your ass with the luggage.

"Okay, get going. It's freezing." He chimes advancing towards the door of the cabin; looking around, you inhale the crisp air, swelling your lungs with the purity of the woods in wintertime. Flip sounds to you from the cabin entrance, and you hurry to him with a snicker.

The cabin is rustic and friendly, the pleasing smell of hot food fills the space, and you turn confused towards Flip, grinning wide. You walk to him, smirking.

"Well, Zimmerman, did you forget to tell your other lover to get out before we arrived?" Flip lets out a hearty laugh before seizing you by the hips and hugging you to his chest.

"I got one of the station's wives to whip up something for me; she left a roast in the crockpot for us. I thought it would be a nice surprise." Flip pauses, his face breaking into one of his classic, charming grins. "For our first Solstice together." Without skipping a beat, he lowers and touches his forehead to yours, brushing his nose against yours in sweet affection.

After many laughs and glasses of wine, Flip orders you to change into something comfortable, and that he had one more surprise for you. Rolling your eyes and loving it, you playfully shimmy into the bedroom, pulling out your favorite set of pajamas; the sexy ones would stay tucked away until later.

Flip appears in the doorframe, reaching for your hand. Crinkling your nose with a smirk, you let him lead back into the living room that is now aglow with candles. The smell of pine wafts from the blazing fireplace that roars in the middle of the room. You curl yourself to Flip's chest.

"So cozy, my love." You hum, tilting your face to look at him. Flip's copper eyes shine.

"Here, let me show you something else." He walks to the hearth and lifts a large log from the floor. "It's your Yule log. I am not really sure what we do with it, but I figured you needed one for Yule and all..." You swallow down the urgency to cry, a smile spreads over your face.

You and Flip huddle before the hearth, talking of the future. You explain to him that you will each write a wish for the upcoming year and burn it with the log. You allow for a few moments of silence before you toss your paper into the flames. Glancing back, you see Flip observing you, his hands folded comfortably in his lap, the pen and paper out of sight.

"Where's your wish?" You question, leaning back. Flip wraps his arm around your waist and tucks you to his side.

"I have everything I want right here."


End file.
